


Dolly will never go away again

by writerlyaspirations



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Pre-Relationship, these ladies are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlyaspirations/pseuds/writerlyaspirations
Summary: set post s2/early s3. Debbie and Ruth get into a fight. They reconcile in their own way
Relationships: Debbie Eagan/Ruth Wilder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Dolly will never go away again

“So you, Bash, and Sam had a meeting without me?”

Ruth looked a little startled. Debbie switched between hot and cold as often as Ruth quoted Barbara Streisand, but for the life of her, Ruth had not understood the cold shoulder she was receiving until right now.

“What? No, I.. I helped them with a part of the storyline yesterday. They asked for my help?” She ended with almost a question. 

“I guess my ‘producer’ title wasn’t enough to get an invite to this exclusive fucking meeting of yours.” Debbie waved her hand around, looking as though she was swatting the whole thing out of her mind.

“Debbie…”

“Whatever, I don’t care. Fuck this, this show, this meeting. I don’t care what you do”

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” 

The lighting guys were starting to stare. The GLOW women were rolling their eyes and passing around bets. 

“Seriously?” Ruth directed at them.

“What?” Melrose shouted back. “We have to deal with your weird friendship shit somehow.”

Debbie huffed and turned on her heel. “I’m done here. Do whatever you want, Ruth”. 

She stormed away, and Ruth watched her go. Ruth pushed past the other women and through the arena doors which slammed behind her.  
…..  
Debbie had been standing in front of Ruth’s door for longer than she had planned. She could hear Hello, Dolly! through the walls. She picked at the peeling paint on the frame of the door, shaking her head at herself. After a deep breath, she knocked quickly and then stepped back. She heard the creak of a bed and the shuffle of sock-covered feet drawing closer.

Ruth opened the door. Her wide eyes met Debbie’s as Debbie tried to figure out what to say. Debbie glanced past Ruth at the television and said, “Ruth Wilder, you’re a damned exasperating woman.” She looked back at Ruth with a apologetic half smile. 

Ruth sighed and opened the door a crack further. She walked the few steps back to her bed and flung herself on it. She stared at the ceiling as Debbie waited on the threshold, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Ruth turned her head to look back over at Debbie and replied, “Why Debbie Eagen, that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me.”

Debbie looked at her for a moment before stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her. She sat on the end of the bed by Ruth’s feet, watching the movie play on. They sat quietly for a long time, the silence between them growing thicker. 

Ruth eventually broke it. “do you think we’ll ever..?” She cut herself off. She sat up against the headboard, glancing away from Debbie. 

Debbie didn’t respond. She moved to sit next to Ruth and kept her eyes on the screen. She bumped their legs together and leaned over just enough so that their shoulders were touching. Ruth pulled the blankets out from under them and covered their legs. She sighed and leaned into Debbie as they watched Dolly sing “It’s so nice to have you back where you belong”. 

........  
Author's Note:  
Hi all! I've never written a fic before so comments and constructive feedback would be great! I love these two and there are so few fics about them that I thought I'd give it a shot. Season 4 can't come soon enough! Also, shout out to @thunderstormgod for screaming with me about them.


End file.
